Just Go with Him
by 1211dooty
Summary: Luhan menyampirkan ranselnya dan menunggu sisa member yang belum keluar dari mobil. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tidur seranjang denganya tadi malam tengah tertawa diantara lelaki berdimple dan lelaki berwajah kotak. Sadar atau tak sadar sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirnya. (pairing : XIUHAN & HUNHAN, BROMANCE, this Fanfiction made by my friend.)


Title : Just Gi With Him

Author : 17freakgirl

Genre : Absurd

Rated : T

Cast : XiuHan & HunHan

Disclaimer : Ini ff titipan dari temen ku , dia itu HunHan, tapi entahlah tiba" dia sms aku bilang kalau HunHan itu gimana gitu, aku bingung maksudnya gimana, trs katanya dia habis lihat video XiuHan yang dari aku trs lihat ada HunHan nyempil didalemnya dia berasa awkward trs pelampiasannya bikin FF ini, dan buat reader yg gk suka please jangan bashing, ini juga namanya inspirasi otak teman saya. Yah gimanapun saya XiuHan shipper dan teman saya HunHan, but entahlah jusreu teman saya yg buat FF ini. Reaksi ku waktu baca ini, aku syok. Dan aku justru setuju sama pertanyaannya Xiumin yg buat Luhan, sebenernya mereka itu punya hubungan apasih? Dan hei, cukup cuap" gk perlu saja. Just read and comment it. Dan yg mau baca yg kain jangan lupa visit wordpress juga ya.. di .com & punya temen saya .com .

TTD

1211dooty

Story Beginning

"Hyung..".

Seorang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai maknae sebuah boyband

bernama EXO itu melirik kearah seorang lelaki yang lebih tua 4

tahun dari dirinya itu.

Sang lelaki yang lebih tua tak merespon panggilan yang

ditujukan padanya, netranya sibuk memandang kearah depan,

tepatnya kearah jalan raya.

"Hyungg.. Luhan hyung..". Panggil sang maknae yang diketahui

bernama sehun.

Luhan, sang lelaki yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya lantas

menoleh dan tersenyum hangat sedikit dipaksakan kearahnya.

Sehun -sang maknae- hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Ada apa hun?".

Sehun memandang iris kecoklatan milik luhan dengan intens.

"Tentang yang tadi kubicarakan padamu.. Bisakah kita..?".

Luhan menghela nafas lantas menunduk. Pikiran lelaki bermata

rusa itu melayang, fikiranya menggambarkan dengan jelas sosok

berwajah bulat dan bermata lebar yang selalu ia….

Tidak.. Tidak..

Lupakan..

"Ini Demi Fans hyung.."

Sehun yang paham akan kegelisahan luhan yang berusaha luhan

tutupi hanya tersenyum miris.

"Coba kau bicarakan dulu dengan Xiumin hyung dulu.."

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Minseok-ah.."

Luhan membuka matanya yang telah ia paksakan untuk

terpejam, mata rusanya memandang langit langit kamar yang

berwarna hitam karena minimnya penerangan dikamar itu.

Luhan menoleh kearah kanan dimana Minseok tengah

berbaring.

"Minseok-ah.."

Sosok yang dipanggil Minseok yang tengah tidur

membelakanginya tak membuat pergerakan yang begitu berarti.

Apakah ia sudah terlelap?

Tapi luhan yakin, ia belum tidur.

"Minseok-ah.. Aku tahu kau belum tidur.". Luhan mengubah

posisinya menjadi menyamping kearah Minseok.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari minseok. "Tahu saja kau Lu..".

Sahutnya tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"Aku selalu tahu..". Lirih Luhan.

"Ah.. Kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku belakangan ini?". Luhan

merapatkan dirinya pada punggung minseok.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu Lu.. Aku hanya… Yah, ingin

dekat dengan lainya saja.."

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku tak suka". Erangnya posesif.

Badan xiumin sedikit berguncang menandakan dirinya tengah

tertawa.

"Kau selalu seperti itu.. Lalu bagaimana?, Apakah aku harus

selalu mengikutimu kemanapun?. Apa yang akan difikirkan

para fans nanti?".

Mata luhan sedikit berbinar mendengar kata 'Fans' yang

diucapkan xiumin.

"Kita bisa memberi mereka fanservice yang banyak min !.

Kautahu, kemarin aku menemukan Fanart yang sunguh

menawan, hahaha.. Aku terlihat sangat tampan disana dan kau

sangat imut, yaampun, seharusnya aku menyimpan gambar itu

saja..". Ucap luhan kelewat semangat.

"Itu bagi mereka yang menyukai Kita.. Bila yang tidak?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah kau maksud.."

"Kau pasti tahu yang kumaksudkan".

Luhan menutup mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya aku lebih dekat lagi dengan Sehun Lu, Buatlah

mereka senang.."

Luhan menutup matanya, "Iya.. Tapi.."

"Lucu sekali mereka, banyak yang berkata kalau aku ini orang

ketiga dalam hubungan kalian, haha..".

"Min…"

Minseok merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap

luhan.

"Sudahlah Lu, tinggal lakukan saja apa susahnya !,!". Ucap lelaki

yang akrab disapa baozi itu, tanpa sadar nada suaranya sedikit

meninggi.

Luhan menatap mata minseok dalam. "Kau marah". Kata luhan

tanpa memutus kontak matanya.

"Tidak". Minseok mengelak, mata lebarnya memutus kontak

mata dengan luhan dengan menatap langit langit kamar yang

remang remang.

"Kenapa harus marah?. Ini memang sudah tugas kita membuat

mereka senang."

"Minseok-ah, tapi aku…"

Minseok melarikan tatapanya menuju luhan. "Kenapa kau masih

merasa keberatan saja?. Apa susahnya sih?!". Ucapnya dengan

nada tinggi -lagi-.

Mereka berdua kembali bertatapan dalam diam.

Ditengah malam dan didalam keremangan.

"Tapi rasanya berbeda min.."

Minseok berkedip beberapa kali. "Berbeda maksudmu."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, rasanya aneh.. Aku

terlanjur nyaman bersamamu.."

Minseok terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban luhan.

"Just go with him Lu.."

Luhan menelusuri wajah minseok ditengah pencahayaan yang

minim, tapi mata rusanya bisa menangkap wajah bulat yang

tengah tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"But.. I cant.. I don't know, but.. This is too awkward"

Minseok menghela napas lelah untuk sekian kalinya.

"Aku lelah berbicara denganmu Lu, Sebaiknya cepat tidur, besok

kita ada penerbangan dan jadwal kita harus beristirahat dengan

cukup.". Minseok menaikkan selihutnya sebatas dagu dan

memposisikan dirinya berbalik memunggungi Luhan.

"Minseok-ah, berjanjilah padaku.."

"Hmm"..

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan kemana mana..".

"Tidak kemana mana apa maksudmu.."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Kim Minseok !, Aku tahu kau pasti tahu

apa yang ku maksud!". Ucap Luhan dengan tegas.

Sunyi..

Tak ada respon dari minseok..

"Aku… Aku….."

Minseok mengigit bibirnya, lidahnya terasa sulit untuk

mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

Entah kenapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang enggan.

"Ini semua salah, Kim Minseok !".

"Aku… Tidak akan kemana mana.."

Luhan menatap punggung minseok yang berlapiskan sweater

bergaris.

"Baiklah.. Selamat malam". Ucap luhan sesaat sebelum menutup

matanya.

Minseok memejamkan mata besarnya.

"Lu, Sebenarnya ada apa dengan 'kita' "..

Luhan menatap kaca mobil berembun dengan pandangan

kosong.

Fikiranya melayang pada percakapanya dengan minseok tadi

malam.

Entah ini hanya perasaan luhan atau apa, ia rasa.. Minseok

sedang menghindarinya.

Ya, menghindarinya..

Saat ia bangun ia tak menemukan minseok disebelahnya,

bahkan saat mereka akan berangkat.

Luhan hanya bisa memandang minseok dari kejauhan yang

tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan lay dan chen.

Bahkan mereka pun tak satu mobil.

Mnseok menghindarinya..

Karena suatu hal…

Yang luhan tak tahu

Oke, lupakan, luhan memang berlagak bodoh..

Dialihkan pandanganya kesamping dimana seseorang berambut

pirang tengah menatapinya.

"Kenapa menatapiku?". Tanya Luhan sambil menyunggingkan

senyum hangatnya.

"Tampaknya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat

hyung.". Kata sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan terkekeh lantas meninju lengan sehun pelan. "Apa apaan

kau ini, soktahu.."

Sehun meringis pura pura kesakitan sambil mengusap usap

lenganya. "Tapi aku serius hyung.. Ada apa..Kau sudah

berbicara dengan xiumin hyung kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum. "Sudah mendapat izin darinya kan?".

Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan aneh.. "Izin apa

maksudmu?. Seperti ada apa saja."

Alis sehun terangkat naik sebelah. "Bukanya kalian?"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menhadap sehun sepenuhnya,

entah kenapa perasaanya sedikit melambung saat ini.. "Kami

ada apa?"

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa apa.."

Luhan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Luhan tidak bodoh..

Luhan tahu benar apa yang dimaksud sehun..

"Hyung.. Bersiap siaplah, sebentar lagi kita sampai

dibandara..".

Luhan memasukkan i phone kedalam tas ransel dipangkuanya.

"Tapi hun.. Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti.."

Sehun tersenyum ditengah kegiatanya menggulung kabel

earphone.

"Kau cukup diam saja hyung,.."

Tak beberapa lama mobil pun berhenti. Manusia yang berada

didalam mobil lantas bergegas turun dari mobil, begitu juga

luhan.

Luhan menyampirkan ranselnya dan menunggu sisa member

yang belum keluar dari mobil.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tidur seranjang

denganya tadi malam tengah tertawa diantara lelaki berdimple

dan lelaki berwajah kotak.

Sadar atau tak sadar sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir luhan.

PLUK.

Luhan menatap tangan yang mengalung dibahunya.

Itu tangan sehun.

Luhan mendongak menatap sehun yang kini sudah memakai

kacamata hitam.

"Ayo hyung.."

**END**


End file.
